


Charging

by thiswilldrivemecrazy



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswilldrivemecrazy/pseuds/thiswilldrivemecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's in Asgard, her phone is running low, and she's been left alone in a room with Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charging

Darcy frowned as the 10% battery warning on her iPhone. She was in the middle of no-where, and with no charger. How was she going to survive without it. It had all her music on it, and her camera, and how was she going to upload any more pics of space vikings to Instagram and Tumblr with no charge left?

She sat up and looked around the room. Jane and Thor had left her alone in one of Thor’s antechambers while they went off and did… who knows what, with strict instructions not to touch anything.There wasn’t much in here. A few books in a language she couldn’t read, some weird couch-y thing that she couldn’t get comfortable on and… Why would Thor have left that behind? 

She stood up and wandered over to the, well the only way she could think to describe it was a shrine, on which Mjölnir rested. She’d seen Thor call all sorts of thunder and lightning with the hammer, and lightning was just electricity, really, wasn’t it?

Darcy looked between her phone and the hammer. She knew she couldn’t lift it; she’d already tried that the first time Thor had said only he could lift it. “I wonder if Mjölnir can charge my phone,” she muttered, thinking aloud.

She reached out hesitantly and touched the hammer. She was rewarded with a static shock and pulled her hand back, shaking it to stop the tingling. Well, the thing was charged, anyway. She’d read something about charging batteries by proximity to a current, would there be any harm in testing if the hammer would charge her phone? She decided not, and placed her phone next to the hammer. It gave the two bright beeps, indicating that it was charging, and she left it alone, wandering around the room while it charged a little more.

She didn’t realise something was wrong until she heard a few snapping sounds and turned around to see her iPhone and Mjölnir exchanging sparks. She ran over to the stand and grabbed her phone, but it was too late. The exchange of electricity had melted the case and the glass of the front screen, and shorted the screen out.

She swore. “I’d just downloaded like 30 songs on there…”

**Author's Note:**

> http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/31915556173/seizure7-just-some-quick-doodles-of-darcy Inspired by this. Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
